


En perspective

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Duo n'avait jamais réfléchit au mariage.





	En perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2004.
> 
> Elle a été relue, j'ai apporté quelques corrections minimes. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

Duo n’avait jamais réfléchi au mariage. L’idée n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de lui traverser l’esprit : que ce soit pendant ses années sur L2 ou pendant la guerre, toute considération future valait mieux être évitée, la mort pouvait frapper n’importe quand et Duo le savait mieux que personne. Et puis une fois la paix instaurée, ça avait plus ou moins continué comme ça : Duo avait toujours pensé dans l’immédiat par habitude, et le mariage était une chose qui planifiait le futur.

Quand Quatre et Wu Fei avaient annoncé leur décision de se marier, Duo n’avait pas été surpris. C’était quelque chose qui leur ressemblait ; qu’ils ne se marient pas aurait été plus étonnant que le contraire.

Même là, Duo n’y avait pensé que par rapport à eux et la fête qu’ils organiseraient. La cérémonie s’était bien passée, même mieux que ça. Les deux jeunes mariés resplendissaient de bonheur de la manière la plus clichée possible et leur joie était définitivement contagieuse : Duo n’avait jamais vu Heero sourire autant en une fois et il avait vécu l’expérience perturbante d’entendre Trowa, témoin de Quatre, éclater de rire.

Mais là encore, Duo n’y avait pas réfléchi de manière particulière.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui venait, là, maintenant, alors qu’il était couché et prêt à dormir tout de suite, épuisé par les trois jours de fête non-stop.

Heero sortait juste de la salle de bains et était en train de poser ses vêtements sur une chaise. Duo le regarda d’un air pensif, puis lorsque son petit ami se glissa près de lui sous les draps, demanda sans prévenir :

— Tu crois qu’il faut qu’on se marie ?

Heero leva des yeux intrigués et surpris vers lui. Duo détecta une pointe d’agacement aussi. Heero était fatigué et aurait bien aimé dormir. Duo était sûr que les autres seraient surpris s’ils savaient combien le Heero aimait dormir.   
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de « je peux savoir ce qui te prend de poser une question pareille à un moment pareil ? ».

— Je sais pas trop, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. C’est juste que j’y pensais, en voyant Quatre et Wu Fei. Ils sont ensemble depuis moins longtemps que nous, techniquement. Mais enfin, c’est vrai que quelque part c’est normal qu’ils se soient mariés si vite, Fei est du genre à vouloir être dans les règles, et avec la position publique de Quatre, c’est mieux pour son image.

Heero s’installa sur le ventre, son regard bleu et sérieux posé sur son amant.

— Tu crois qu’ils se sont mariés pour ça ?

— Quoi ? Oh, non ! s’écria presque Duo. Je veux pas dire qu’ils se sont mariés par obligation, ou quoique ce soit ! Je pense juste que leur environnement favorisait cette conclusion.

Le châtain se mit sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude, et posa une main au creux du dos de Heero, le caressant d’un air absent.

— C’est peut-être une question d’éducation, fit-il, songeur.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que le père Maxwell et Sœur Helen auraient voulu qu’il se marie, pour être en règle avec Dieu… Mais d’un autre côté, Duo ne croyait pas en Dieu, et Heero encore moins que lui.

— Ça ne peut pas être religieux, en tout cas, songea-t-il à voix haute. Quat et Fei ont pas la même religion…

— Toutes les religions ont une cérémonie de mariage, remarqua Heero en fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

— C’est vrai ! Et puis la religion fait partie de l’éducation.

Est-ce qu’il fallait qu’il honore le peu d’éducation qu’il avait eu en se mariant ? Qu’est-ce que Solo aurait bien pu penser de tout ça… ?

Il se serait moqué de lui, probablement.

Duo revint à la réalité lorsqu’il sentit la main de Heero se poser sur sa nuque et croisa le regard océan de son amant.

— Est-ce que ça te perturbe tant que ça ?

— Non. Oui. J’en sais trop rien !

Duo accueillit Heero complètement dans ses bras, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Heero, la tête au creux du cou de Duo, ferma de nouveau les yeux.

— Je vois pas trop ce que se marier nous apporterait, en fait, reprit Duo. Finalement, c’est juste une façon officielle d’être comme tous les jours… Remarque, souvent les gens sont moins entreprenants quand on est marié. On devrait se marier, peut-être qu’ils comprendront enfin que tu n’es pas quelqu’un qu’on a le droit de draguer à tout bout de champ !

Il sentit le sourire de Heero contre sa gorge. Duo était très sérieux dans ses crises de possessivité, mais Heero s’obstinait à les trouver amusantes. Quelque part, c’était un peu vexant… Duo lui pinça une fesse en représailles, sans provoquer autre chose qu’un vague son de gorge comme protestation.

— Flemmard, accusa Duo avec une pointe de tendresse.

— Hn, grogna à peine Heero. 

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé et continua sur sa lancée :

— Ce qu’il y a, c’est que s’il faut penser au futur, ce serait plus pratique dans la vie quotidienne, au niveau administratif. Et puis, si je meurs, les questions d’héritage seraient plus simples si t’étais considéré veuf.

Il sentit le soupir presque exaspéré de Heero lui chatouiller la peau, et pour se faire pardonner se mit à caresser la fesse douce et ferme qu’il avait sous les doigts.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demanda-t-il quand même, curieux de savoir si Heero avait une opinion à ce sujet.

Après un nouveau soupir, Heero releva la tête. Ses paupières entrouvertes ne laissaient filtrer qu’un rayon de lumière bleue entre ses cils.

— Ça m’est égal, répondit-il dans un murmure. Qu’on se marie ou pas n’a pas d’importance en soi. Mais simplement envisager le mariage, c’est vouloir rester toute sa vie avec quelqu’un.

Il reposa la tête contre Duo, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

— Que tu veuilles rester toute ta vie avec moi, ça me suffit… Se marier, c’est juste le dire aux autres aussi.

Duo, une boule dans la gorge, serra plus fort Heero contre lui et cacha son visage dans les mèches brunes de son amour.

— Je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi… murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés très fort de peur de laisser son émotion déborder.

— Oui, souffla son amant sans bouger.

— Oui quoi ? interrogea Duo, décontenancé.

— Oui, je veux bien t’épouser.

Un sourire tremblant et rayonnant sur les lèvres, Duo se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Heero. L’instant d’après, le souffle régulier de son fiancé tout neuf indiqua qu’il s’était endormi et Duo, se sentant étrangement apaisé, le suivit tout de suite dans son sommeil.

(fin)


End file.
